Six
Six is the main protagonist of Little Nightmares and the deuteragonist of Little Nightmares II. She wears a yellow raincoat and is noted for being both intelligent and resilient. She is approximately nine years old, and is in possession of basic climbing skills and a lighter, as well as being notably hastier than her adversaries. Six is also quite strong, as she can support her own weight on a rope and knock out a board half her size. She is trapped in The Maw, a massive underwater resort in the middle of an ocean. In the end of the game, Six kills The Lady and obtains her power of stealing the life force of others. Website Description Trapped in the darkest depths of The Maw, starving and alone, Six’s world is one filled with danger. Most children would have already given up, but Six is different. She’s smart, and tough, and has a lovely yellow raincoat. She belongs elsewhere. Appearance Six is much smaller than the adult characters of the game, being barely a third of their height with extremely thin limbs. She wears a bright, yellow raincoat that ends just above her knees with three buttons, two pockets and a rhombus-shaped hood. Up close, she has shoulder-length black hair with bangs that completely obscure the top half of her face, only revealing her tiny nose and mouth. Her feet and hands are bare. Her only possession is a cigarette lighter she (presumably) keeps in her pocket when not in use. Background Little is known about Six's past before the game's events, but it's stated that she "belongs elsewhere", implying that she used to live somewhere else before she arrived at the Maw. Her backstory is further explored in the comics which showed that Six originally lived in an unnamed city, until she was captured by the Ferryman and was unwillingly brought to the Maw. The Maw is a large floating entertainment facility in the middle of the ocean that specializes in imprisoning children (for unspecified but implied reasons), and hosting massive annual banquets for particularly gluttonous travelers. The children are guarded by a blind but perceptive and dangerous man simply known as the Janitor. In Very Little Nightmares, it is revealed that Six was also a prisoner in the Nest. As shown in a post-credits scene, it is implied she obtained her yellow raincoat following the demise of The Girl in the Yellow Raincoat and escaped using a raft. Little Nightmares At some point after her arrival, Six manages to break away from the other children, taking refuge in the bowels of the Maw. Upon waking from a dream about The Lady, Six begins to make her way back to the outside, but soon finds herself stricken by hunger pains that severely weaken her. Another child sees her and throws her a piece of bread to help. The Janitor quickly discovers that Six has escaped, and traps her in a cage when her hunger pains return, using a piece of meat as bait. Six escapes again shortly after, resulting in a long game of cat and mouse in the lower parts of the Maw, until Six manages to defeat the Janitor by severing his arms with a watertight door. She then transcends through the Maw. Unfortunately, she is again stricken by hunger pains, which she sates by devouring a living rat. She eventually enters the kitchen regions, where she confronts a pair of twin chefs who are in charge of preparing the Maws annual feast. The chefs also perceive Six as an intruder and try to catch her much the same way as the Janitor, but she finally eludes them by grabbing onto one of the moving hooks on the ceiling that transports meat. After briefly reaching the outside, Six then comes across the guest area, where the obese visitors of the Maw gorge themselves on several tons of food. The event is hosted by a woman simply known as "The Lady," who watches the guests from a balcony. The guests seem to be driven mad by gluttony and even attempt to eat Six, culminating in a massive flood of themselves that Six barely manages to escape. Shortly after, however, Six's hunger pains return. She encounters a small, friendly creature known as a Nome that offers her a sausage, but instead, she pushes the sausage aside and eats the said Nome. Afterwards, she follows the Lady up to her living quarters, where she is eventually discovered. After escaping once, she finds a mirror that seems to have a harmful effect when directed at the ominous figure. The two of them have an unorthodox duel, until the Lady loses her strength and falls to the floor. At that moment, Six's hunger pains strike again, and she bites down on her fallen opponent's neck. After consuming the Lady's flesh and blood, she somehow attains the ability to drain other people's life-force. She uses this power to kill all of the guests, and then leaves through the Maw's main entrance, disappearing into the sunlight while a few Nomes watch. On the surface, Six patiently awaits rescue as a boat's horn is heard in the distance. Secrets of the Maw Though not the main playable character, Six makes a few appearances during the DLC. She first appears in a cage in the same room as the Runaway Kid before the Janitor drags him away. The Kid can later spot her crossing the room of shoes on a viewing monitor. Personality Like the other characters in Little Nightmares, Six does not speak, but her personality is shown through her actions. Six frequently displays the characteristics of an anti-hero. She does not seem to care about saving the other children trapped aboard the Maw and will do whatever it takes to survive and escape the resort by herself, with little or no help from anyone else. She has an insatiable hunger, and will eat virtually anything to satisfy it, with her diet gradually becoming darker and more desperate over the course of the game. On one occasion, a friendly Nome offered the starving Six a sausage to eat. Instead, she chose to feast on the Nome, having realized what the meat is made of while displaying a clear indifference to killing. Despite her apathy and animal-like cravings, Six displays a high level of intelligence and slyness, being clever enough to evade and/or hide from her pursuers due to her inferior size. She is a proficient puzzle solver: she frequently throws objects at buttons she couldn't reach normally; and—towards the end of the game—incapacitates the Lady using a mirror, having somehow deduced the weakness from all the shattered mirrors around her living quarters. After killing the Lady and absorbing her powers, however, Six truly begins to live up to the game's title. The prequel game Very Little Nightmares shows that Six is still not totally indifferent to working with others, such as when she tries to help The Girl In the Yellow Raincoat by pushing a huge boulder on The Pretender, after The Girl previously saves Six from falling to her death. It is also notable that Six still tries to help her despite that earlier on The Girl locks herself into a shed and does not let Six in, thinking that she is The Butler. This experience may indicate that the reason Six subsequently chooses not to help other children is partially due to her failure to help The Girl. Trivia * When Six is eating, a dark version of her is seen nearby, watching Six as she devours her food. * As seen in the Gamescom 2016 demo, Six initially was shown having the ability to whistle in order to attract the attention of nearby characters. * In Little Nightmares, Six is voiced by both Anna Moberg and Hilda Liden. * In a tweet, Tarsier Studios mentions that Six doesn't really like vegetables. This is probably one of the reasons she doesn't eat food in the Kitchen. Gallery Six_model_ref_by_thecreatorseye.jpg|Six Model sheet Six SitSleep small.png|Six in a fetal position 01-Six-4.png|Six jumping 01-Six-1.png|Six carrying a key 01-Six-2.png 01-Six-5.png 120301_138291.jpg lilnightmares.PNG|Look at the top of the picture: can you see Shadow Six? sixverylittlenightmares.png|Six as she appears in Very Little Nightmares ru:Шестая Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Little Nightmares Category:Very Little Nightmares Category:Little Nightmares II Category:Comic Category:Alive Category:Children Category:Female Characters